efvsongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
EFV 05 - Beijing, China
Bidding Phase & Entry Acceptance As the fifth edition of the contest, it was previously decided on the Council Meeting that the previous champion would host the following season of the contest. Beijing was the chosen city to host the contest, being indicated by China's Head of Delegation. The 32 participating countries had almost a week before the closure of the previous season and the opening of the current season to send their entries and the Management Team could organize the Official Playlist for the voting. Most of the delegations sent their entries with their final votes33 countries were previewed to perform in this season, but Hungary applied for the contest and failed to send an entry as a representative in time being excluded of the draw for the Semifinals.. Motto & Visual Identity Visual Identity Beijing is a city that reunites all diversity found into Chinese lifestyle: the hush of one of the biggest metropolitan region and the calmness of the religious temples. To demonstrate Beijing's diversity, EFV bets on the intensity of the traditional colors (red and yellow) and a Chinese Temple to mark EFV arrival's to Beijing. Also, the names of the contest, the dates, the motto and the names of host city and country are displayed in the same shades of red, accompanied of the Chinese seal in the upper left side. Motto "Making Love Through Music" represents a wish for people to share love the same way they share songs. Artists & Entries Here you can find a list with the 32 entries in the competition. The winner is listed in bold/italic. Semifinals Running Order & Voting Due to the number of contestants, EFV had the use of Semifinals and Final Rounds. All countries were drawn and allocated in two semifinals. The Top 3 countries were also allocated to vote in the Semifinals, but they would only perform in the Grand Final. Running Order Voting Semifinal 1 Mexico, Italy, Colombia and Australia failed to vote and were automatically disqualified. Australia has lost its place in the Grand Final was replaced for the 9th placed in this group. Semifinal 2 Kosovo, San Marino, Japan and China failed to vote and were automatically disqualified. China has lost its place in the Grand Final was replaced for the 9th placed in this group. Grand Final Running Order & Voting Running Order Voting Winner Acceptance Right after the disqualification of the Swedish delegation for failing to vote, EFV didn't have any problems to declare Morocco as winner, receiving 124 points. Curiosities & Notes # This is the first season with all top 3 songs in English. # Loreen represented Morocco. Nevertheless, she has double citizenship being able to represent Sweden (which could have won the season if it didn't fail to vote). # This was the season with the highest number of disqualifiications: 8 countries. # Hungary has failed to send its representative entry on time and wasn't qualified to the Semifinals Draw. The country still didn't send an entry to debut in the contest so far. # As last winner, China was allocated to vote in both semifinals, but as well as Australia, China has failed to vote in the Semifinals, losing their automatic places in the Final, being replaced for Venezuela and Gibraltar respectively, ninth placed countries in each semifinal. References Category:Seasons Category:EFV Song Contest